


A Dragons treasure

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr: ftguildevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: many believe a dragons hoard is its most valued treasure how wrong they are.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: Slayers Week 2020





	A Dragons treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is for day four of the slayers week. Prompt hoards.

Dragons were known for their large hoards of gems and gold and anything they deemed valuable or of high importance. Dragons were often described to become very protective of their treasures to the point of aggression. So its was no wonder Natsu was pissed beyond reasoning when Gajeel had made fun of the hoard he had of Gray’s lost clothes. They had his mates scent on them and helped Natsu to actually get some sleep when his boyfriend was away on long missions. Besides Gajeel really couldn’t talk given the fact that he too had a hoard of Levy’s headbands and scarf’s stashed away in his bedroom. Something he had bragged about after a drinking competition that he had lost to Cana only to be absolutely embarrassed about it the next day when had sobered up.

But right now Natsu didn’t care Gajeel had made fun about his collection of very important treasures. Sure his hoard was Gray's clothes but there were other things there too. Like a dragon plush from the first date he took Gray on.

They went to a carnival near Magnolia that was something Gray always looked forward to, he loved the different rides and games, and of course the two made a competition out of everything, but it had been the most fun they had, had in a while. Natsu personally liked the many types of food that was always at the carnival, and absolutely hated the rides, but this was his and Gray's first date, and he wanted it to be perfect. So, he had Wendy cast her troyaa spell on him and had braved as many of the rides with Gray that he could it was fun he had to admit...until the spell wore of, and he had nearly fainted on the Ferris wheel of all things luckily they were half-way finished but as soon as they reached the top of the ride it just had to stop. Natsu was sure that it was karma getting him back for all the times he had burned stuff down. He had started to recover from the ride thanks to it stopping it was night by then the stars shining brightly and looking at Gray with his pale skin glowing under the moons light and his eyes reflecting the light from the stars…he was beautiful.  
They both locked eyes staring at one another the sounds of the carnival below was white noise there was nothing in this moment but the two of them. Slowly leaning forward still looking into depths of cobalt blue Natsu looked down at Gray's lips and then, quickly back up softly whispering, “Can I kiss you”? Gray didn’t answer just leaned in and connecting their lips. This was the first time he had ever kissed anyone it was heavenly ,Natsu was floating he had never felt so light, kissing Gray was like drinking water for the first time after being trapped in a dessert it felt rejuvenating the coldness of Gray's skin were a stark contrast to his own. He felt happiness spread through him burning hotter than even Igneels fire. The kiss had come to a sudden halt once the Ferris wheel had suddenly started moving again. The way Gray had pulled him in when they kissed was something that was ingrained into Natsu's very soul Gray had clung to him like he might disappear at any moment. Once of the mechanical death trap they continued with their date playing games but it was no longer a competition ,now they played for fun trying to win each other gifts and just enjoying each other's company. Natsu had kept a plush dragon that Gray had won him. It was blue with little snowflakes on the wings and it reminded him of Gray.

Another thing that Natsu had, was something he refused to take off, much like his precious scarf was a necklace with a small red gemstone with specks of blue that he was gifted from Gray. Gray had given him the gem necklace on his birthday, saying that he saw the necklace at one of the markets which he had visited on his last job. However, Gray was almost as red as Erza's hair when he gave the necklace to Natsu stuttering about how it wasn't a big deal and that Natsu could stop thanking him. But on a trip too Sabertooth it was revealed that the necklace was much more than something that Gray had just bought. Gray had found the gem to make the necklace with the help of Rogue. There was a cave nearby that was said to have various different crystals hidden inside. Gray had especially wanted to find a gem that had the colours of their respective elements inside. Rogue had volunteered to help Gray and it had taken nearly three days to find the perfect crystal. And another two to cut and shape it.

When confronted about the gem Gray had turned the prettiest shade of pink Natsu had ever seen. Stammering out how it was not such a big deal Natsu had pulled his blushing boyfriend in for a quick kiss.“Thank you, sweetheart its beautiful just like you” Natsu whispered softly into Gray's ear causing said man blush even more. There were many diffrent things in Natsu's hoard but the most precious treasure of them all was his mate Gray Fullbuster who he would protect with his life.

At the end of the day a dragons treasure wasn’t gold, or jewels no it was their mate their love, and damned be anyone who tries to take away a dragons mate.


End file.
